goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain
The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain is a 1997 animated film. Cast *Michelle Nicastro - Odette *Douglas Sills/Kenneth Cope - Derek *Jake Williamson/Michael Lanning - Clavius *Christy Landers - Queen Uberta *Donald Sage Mackay - Jean-Bob *Doug Stone - Speed *Steve Vinovich - Puffin *Joseph Medrano - Lord Rogers *Joey Camen - Knuckles *Owen Miller - Bromley Plot It has been one year since the royal wedding, but Derek and Odette's anniversary is interrupted by the vandalism of Knuckles, minion of the wizard Clavius. Clavius was the partner of Rothbart; the pair conquered the Forbidden Arts together until Rothbart drove Clavius underground after betraying their partnership. Clavius now wants to claim the magical orb of the Forbidden Arts that is located somewhere in Swan Lake castle, which has become the new home of Derek and Odette. Clavius has Knuckles to perform acts of vandalism in the kingdom that keep Derek busy and makes him neglect both Odette and Uberta. On Uberta's birthday, she is abducted by Clavius, who wants to use her as leverage. When Derek sets out to rescue his mother, Clavius sneaks into Swan Lake castle where he locks Odette in a tower and then goes after the orb himself. Bridget, who was once Rothbart's accomplice but has joined the side of good, recognizes Clavius and knows that he is after the Forbidden Arts. She takes Speed, Puffin, and Jean-Bob into the catacombs under the castle where they find the orb first. After claiming the orb, they race back upstairs and free Odette. Odette knows now that Derek is heading into a trap, but Puffin cannot fly because of his tail is injured, so she convinces Bridget to use the orb to change her into a swan. Once transformed, Odette flies off to warn Derek. Clavius stumbles upon the remaining group and a chase ensues throughout the castle. Clavius eventually obtains the orb, and locks Bridget and the animals in the watery dungeon, although they later escape. Elsewhere, Odette reaches Derek in time to save him from a pit of quicksand. Racing back to the castle, they see Clavius escaping in his hot-air balloon, from which Speed, Puffin and Jean-Bob are secretly clinging to in the hopes of being able to regain the orb. Derek and Odette follow the balloon to Clavius' volcano lair. Knuckles tries to stop them, and after a fight, Knuckles falls into the lava pool beneath the volcano. Clavius celebrates his regaining the Forbidden Arts again, but Derek arrives and the animals free Uberta from her prison. During the fight, Jean-Bob jumps on Clavius' head to stop him from delivering a killing blow to Derek, and Jean-Bob is killed when he is thrown off. Derek gets his hands on the orb, and the group rushes to escape in Clavius' balloon. Clavius tries to stop them, and during the struggle the orb is dropped, which causes a massive explosion and volcanic eruption which kills Clavius while the others escape. Later, everyone is at Swan Lake, waiting for the moon to rise on Odette, who is waiting on the surface with Jean-Bob on her wing. When the moonlight touches Odette, she is transformed back to her human form and Jean-Bob is revived. The gang celebrate their victory and Uberta's fiftieth birthday. The next day, a royal guest arrives at the castle, but Derek asks Rogers to take care of it, as he wishes to spend the day with Odette. The two kiss, enjoying their time together alone at last. Musical numbers *"The Magic of Love" - Odette *"That's What You Do for a Friend" - Odette, Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob *"Happy Birthday" - Uberta *"You Gotta Love It" - Clavius *"No Fear Rap" - Puffin, Clavius, Odette, Derek, Speed, Rogers, Knuckles, Uberta and Bromley *"Far Longer than Forever" - Odette and Derek Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain, The